Giant Rubber Ducky
The giant rubber duck is the most used boat in the Derpy Dimension. Like the Waffle Plane, it is used both in everyday life and war. They are very expensive and are able to carry more than Waffle Planes due to its high capacity and not being in the air. The giant rubber duck resembles a yellow rubber duck with black, shining eyes and an orange beak. Entrances are typically found under the stubby wings or at the top of the head or back. The entrances are always secured with Derpy technology in order to ensure only those who should enter do enter. Giant rubber duckies range in size, but they are usually approximately one hundred metres tall, eighty metres wide, and one hundred metres deep. Usage Laws There are several requirements that one must meet in order to pilot a giant rubber ducky: * Must be a Derpling * Must have giant rubber ducky license * Must be thirteen years old or older * Must have a Derpling passport * Must have no criminal record * Must have been a Derpling citizen for at least five years There are also some requirements for riding a Waffle Plane: * Must be a Derpling * Must have a Derpling passport * Must have no criminal record or no violations for seven years There are a few cases in which some laws may be broken: * A Derpling or ally of the Derplings is in life-threatening danger * DerpyMcDerpell approves * The Derpy Ruler of the country the giant rubber ducky is being launched from approves and the Derpy Ruler of the country the giant rubber ducky is being launched to approves (if the giant rubber ducky is going to another country) In Everyday Life The giant rubber ducky is used commonly by rich civilians to roam the waters of the Derpy Dimension. Some also buy them for decoration in their houses and mansions, others renting them because they cannot afford them completely. Some companies have very large giant rubber duckies and advertise them as cruise ships. The giant rubber ducky is often used by companies in order to trade with other companies, carrying goods and money across great distances. DerpyMcDerpell and other government officials frequently utilize the giant rubber ducky for trading with other dimensions and leaders across the multiverse. In War The giant rubber ducky is often used in war. They usually carry some of the heaviest, most deadly weapons out of all the vehicles. They are often used to crush and blow up enemy infrastructure and units. The giant rubber ducky's armour is so strong, its war variations have never been damaged to the point of malfunction. The armour also allows pilots to drive over acids and other corrosive liquids. The giant rubber ducky is also useful for stealth attacks, despite its immense size. The giant rubber ducky can dip below the surface of liquids by activating its submarine mode, causing it temporarily deflate in order to sink below the surface (weights can be activated within the boat). Instead of a scope being put above the surface, there is also an option to activate a telescope underneath. Arthur, a lead scientist at Derpy Labs, has made it so that the telescope can render the liquid(s) it is in invisible. One of the most famous giant rubber ducky weapons are the potato eyes. The eyes, when activated, open up and release explosive potatoes that resemble those from a potato meteor shower. The potatoes can be altered so that they burst into more potatoes with each explosion. They can also be stopped from exploding until triggered, making for a good trap. The giant rubber ducky of the army can go at great speeds, allowing for the ramming of infrastructure and other vehicles. The giant rubber ducky and also have razors protrude from itself in order to slice and mince anything in its path. This is a deadly tool used in many wars. The giant rubber ducky has many layers of armour. When a certain button is pressed, one layer of armour is sacrificed; it bursts into a colossal explosion, killing any enemies and destroying any buildings or vehicles nearby. This tactic was famously used in the War of Pickles when the pickles attempted to use rivers to reach Derp Castle. Category:War